


Red Handed

by rancheel



Series: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Caught, F/M, Gen, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: You and Tony thought you were good at sneaking around in the tower, but that all changes when Peter walks in on something you never wanted him to see.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Reader, Tony Stark/Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710487
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Red Handed

Hiding from your brother was easy. Painfully easy when you were an independent adult that could easily make her own life choices. However, when it came to you and Tony Stark—your brother’s _mentor_ , forchristsake—it was hard hiding the big secret.

You were dating Tony Stark. That’s plain as day to almost everyone in the tower when you’re coming in and picking up shifts left and right. That’s what was becoming the hard part.

Hiding it from Peter. Which in turn, was hiding it from May. Tony was a solid couple of years older than you for sure, and since he’s already so close with your family, it would definitely come as a shock and would probably cause Peter to have a stroke of some kind.

You didn’t want that for your baby brother.

Telling Tony this information came easy; he understood completely as to why you wanted to keep it under wraps. So Peter wouldn’t lose his mind, and May wouldn’t have to give anyone a stern talking to. So you compromised. The days Peter came for his “internship” at the tower, you had the days off.

Not all of the days, obviously, so you didn’t come off as suspicious to him. The last thing you need is Peter putting two and two together. You made sure that your schedules would overlap as much as they usually did so Peter didn’t think too hard about anything.

It was easy. 

Until, of course, you and Tony started taking risks.

They started out calculated. From the amount of time you had in Tony’s luscious office all the way down to what clothes you wore to make everything a little easier on your “breaks”. But as all risks do, things started to get sloppy.

Tony would stop keeping track of time, and you would be too wrapped up with.. Things to care about what was going on around you properly.

Hell, Steve and Natasha had walked in on said things multiple times by now that you and Tony were used to it. That’s when you knew it was starting to get dangerous. If Captain America and the Black Widow knew about your time with Tony, who knows who would be next?

Sadly, the one person you didn’t want it to be.

Peter.

It happened... painfully fast. Too fast for anyone to really know what was happening properly.

You were perched on Tony’s desk, eagerly starting your time with him by making out as he pinned your hips to the desk with his own. Your neat button up was already untucked from your formal slacks and unbuttoned to show a significant amount of your chest, and Tony was still fully clothed.

When Peter just walked into the office, eyes trained on his phone.

“Hey, Mr. Stark—”

Peter’s words died the instance he whipped his head up to see his mentor’s face buried in your nearly exposed chest. Tony’s body was shielding your own from your brother’s innocent eyes, his head whipping up to look over at him.

It was quiet. No one said anything. Your grip on Tony tightened significantly due to your worst fear finally coming to light. Both your eyes and Tony’s were on Peter’s who had his jaw practically to the floor in shock. His grip was looking painfully tight on his phone that looked like it might snap.

“Pete, I—”

Peter cut you off immediately with a shake of his head, calmly turning around as he shoved his phone into his pocket before moving to head back into the hall, slamming the door shut behind him.

“We’re in it now,” you mumbled nervously as Tony straightened up significantly, his own anxieties rising under his skin.

“We’ll be fine.”

“Tony,” you started slowly, “I know you mean well, but trust me, we’re _in it_.”

“It can’t be that bad, babe—”

“Peter’s going to lose his mind, and he’s going to contact May first because she calms him down when I can’t,” you explained quickly, gently shoving his body from your own as you were quick to button up your shirt once more. “It’s gonna be a _shitstorm_ depending on the reaction. Tony, we’ve been caught. Found out. Whatever word you use—”

Tony was quick to cut your rambling off with a gentle kiss, his hands cupping your face gently. He pulled away after you surrendered under his touch and spoke your name sternly.

“We are going to be fine. Absolutely fine. We’re adults. May understands that. Thankfully she’ll talk Peter down about it and we’ll just have to do some damage control.”

You decided to believe Tony’s words in the moment. How could you not? He sounded confident about the outcome. You were quick to sort out how you looked and had Tony give you one last pep talk before you headed out to find Peter.

But he was already standing outside the door, pressed completely against the door as he stared into the opposite wall, breathing almost as if he had just ran a marathon. You were sure the door closed behind you gently before you placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Pete...”

“Please, _please_ tell me that you drugged me or something.”

You couldn’t help but let out a snort, shaking your head. “Much to your dismay, no.”

Peter took a deep breath and turned his head to look at you before groaning. His hands moved up to rub at his eyes aggressively as you kept your hand on his shoulder.

“Listen, we were going to say something when we felt the time was right—”

“How long?” Peter cut you off, his voice seemed too overwhelmed with emotion for you to figure out what he was feeling. But you could sense some dejection.

“Uh.. About uh,” you stumbled. You glanced at the office door momentarily as you tried to gather the whirlwind relationship into a time frame. “Almost two months, I think?”

“That’s.. That’s not too bad. I would have expected a year,” Peter replied quietly. He kept his head down. “Why Mr. Stark? Is this an elaborate plan you and May created to stop—”

“May doesn’t even know!” You rushed out, your grip on his shoulder unintentionally tightening before you pulled your hand away completely to start pacing in the empty hall.

Peter’s head snapped up to watch you, his eyes wide with shock.

“What?”

“May doesn’t know,” you repeated slower, taking a few breaths as you rubbed your hands together nervously. “May told me that Tony would be trouble when I told her about him coming by the apartment to tell us about the “ _September Foundation”_. Obviously, I didn’t listen.”

Peter took a minute to process your words, trying to recall back to all those months ago.

“Wait, so Mr. Stark was really flirting with you when I got home that day?”

You stopped pacing to roll your eyes and stare at your brother, your hands going to your hips. “ _Yes_.”

“But you fed him May’s Walnut Date Loaf? That’s _murder_ , not...not—”

“I didn’t want to be a bad host! This is beside the point,” you huffed, standing in front of Peter now, your hands gently landing on both of his shoulders to gently shake him around. “You know that I love you and I wanted to tell you, right?”

Peter scrunched his face up before nodding. “I know you love me. I just.. Mr. Stark?”

“Trust me, I’m surprised as you are.” You leaned forwards to press a kiss to his forehead. “He’s quite the character.”

Peter scoffed, seeming a bit more comfortable about the situation as he gave you a look. “Says you.”

You rolled your eyes and let a hand come up and run through Peter’s stale feeling hair, scrunching your nose up at the texture. Peter opened his mouth to say something as Tony threw the door open casually before stepping out and giving you both an innocent smile.

“Peter. Ms. Parker.”

“Tony—”

“No no, don’t worry about me,” Tony waved as he spoke, trying to silence you. “You two keep having your moment—”

“Mr. Stark, please drop the act,” Peter whined, also moving to swat your hand away from his hair. “Your secret is safe with me, but we have to have a talk.”

You and Tony didn’t miss how Peter puffed his chest out slightly. It was cute, Peter trying to be confident.

“Okay, we can go down to the shop and uh..” Tony trailed off quietly as he glanced at you for confirmation that he wasn’t going to get an earful. You gave a subtle nod. “Work on 17A a bit, maybe?”

“Yeah,” you encouraged, giving Peter’s hair one last run through before he could catch you before shoving him Tony’s way. “Go shock him a few times for me. I’ve got some paperwork to fill out.”

Peter gave you an incredulous look before a small smirk formed on his lips. He _definitely_ took that as permission. 

Peter was quick to give you a proper goodbye before excitedly leading Tony to the nearest elevator. Tony looked at you over his shoulder, giving his trademark smile he usually gave you when he thought he had everything under control.

However, you knew Peter would shock the hell out of him, and you looked forward to the notification from FRIDAY. 

Once your brother and boyfriend were out of sight, you fished out your phone from your pocket, trying to craft a good speech to give to May once you and Peter were back for dinner tonight.


End file.
